Methods of associating various devices to windshields of automobiles are well known. Such devices typically comprise suction cup or adhesive based solutions. Prior art suction cup mounts, for example, can offer a variety of suction cup configurations and windshield mount configurations and include double suction cup mounts, twist lock mounts, flex arm mounts and ratchet/pivot mounts. When new, many such devices offer an easy to use method of associating items with almost any non-porous smooth surface such as a glass surface and steel. Consequently, it is not uncommon for such mounts to be used to hold any number of expensive electronic devices such as tablet computers, GPS devices, signal detectors, signal generators, mirrors, and communication devices.
One significant problem with both suction cup and adhesive mounting solutions is that they inevitably fail. As a result, the expensive devices being supported by such prior art mounts fall to a surface below which can cause damaged to such devices.
Embodiments of the disclosed invention are configured to eliminate or minimize such mounting failures.